elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Erol
]] Erol's passions are speed (particularly racing zoomers), violence and adrenaline. Caffiene also holds a spot dear to his heart (if you can call it that). To paraphrase Batou, Erol is a garden-variety psychopath who managed to make something of himself. He's a sociopath - meaning he's incapable of feeling or understanding empathy - and this not only limits his ability to understand other people but gives free rein to his sadism. Erol died in Haven as a result of his own anger and impatience; however that was neither the end of him in canon nor on the Elegante. Finding himself without power, without his accustomed outlets and without his weapons, he quickly became even more vicious than he was even in Haven. He calmed down a little once he worked his reputation back up, but that's quite relative. For weaponry he collects and sharpens kitchen and easily-available butter knives down to a fine point. The balance sucks and the edge won't hold against regular use, but they're better than nothing, and easily replaceable. Occasionally he gets his hands on something really nasty like a balisong; pray the First Mate finds out and takes it away from him. His favorite knife is one carved from antler by Even. It has a fine edge, but due to the nature of antler is better for stabbing than slicing, so he tries to pick and choose where to use it. = Canon = The Baron's right-hand man, Erol replaced Torn as the new Commander of the Krimzon Guard. With no fear and no conscience, Erol became the city's tyrannical enforcer. In Haven it was whispered that he was crazy, a trait which Baron Praxis certainly used to his advantage; Erol was also the city's racing champion, holding this honor due to his deadly tactics on the track. (Source: NDI Jak II webpage) Footage Youtube here (Intro at 2:50); here (beginning through 1:38); here (4:48 and 8:16); here (beginning through 00:23, and his last is at 7:15). = Fanon = Erol's last name - "Kadir" - is not canon. "Erol" is a Turkish name meaning "brave," and "Kadir" is another Turkish name meaning "young man." Family Erol comes from a Havenite noble family down on it's luck and all but out of money. His parents refused to accept any change in appearances, however, and disdained to dirty their own hands with things like raising children - even though they couldn't afford for someone else to do it full-time. Erol learned how to take care of himself at quite a young age, and has a few issues from being a latchkey kid. Erol's parents were caught in the Dead Town Massacre. Partially responsible for the incident itself, Erol expresses little emotion aside from irritation that they were in such an inconvenient place at the wrong time. He certainly feels no regrets, or guilt. In Kyeria - the first multi-fandom RPG played by Manawolf's Erol (now closed) - he encountered an illusion of his mother, who turned her back on him to ignore him. He promptly shot her. Dark Eco It's widely-accepted fanon that Erol was placed in charge of the Dark Warrior Project (DWP). This Project had it's consequences. The conversion of Dark Eco to plasma form during the force-channeling process resulted in fumes of vaporized DE. All Erol noticed was an acrid smell, but subtle amounts of "DE" residue built up in his system. He does not (and never will) have powers of any sort; he's NOT a channeler or even much of an eco-user. But the influence does tip his sanity towards the deep end. Erol is unaware of this effect. All he knows is that in the past couple years, his restless energy has gotten worse and his lust for violence turned into an undeniable NEED. Really, it's little different from normal, just a little exaggerated. Characters able to reach into his cellular structure or read his bio-electricity will notice something... off. Anyone able to reach out and actually control or manipulate Dark Eco can cause quite a bit of havoc. Praxis Anywhere but Praxis' Haven, Erol would eventually have been locked up for good. But he joined the Krimzon Guard, which provided discipline and an outlet for violence, and eventually was promoted to Commander after Torn. Baron Praxis used his high-energy psychosis to his benefit, putting Erol in charge of inhumane prison programs, allowing him to terrorize the citizenry and generally allowing him far more power and authority than any sane person would consider wise. But - for once - Erol had a respect bordering on fear of Praxis, and wasn't interested in taking charge of the city. His loyalty was secure; though he didn't always like being told what to do and would often use his play-acting skills to get what he wanted, he would never EVER betray the Baron. Praxis had leashed a mad dog, and used him to help keep the citizenry on edge and terrified of crossing him. Jak Yes, Erol raped Jak in prison. :"I don't just want to win, I WANT YOU!!" This doesn't even really count as fanon, honestly. Torn (Fanon proposed by Torn-mun, mutually agreed-upon for Elegante.) Erol and Torn joined the KG at about the same age, and wound up in Basic Training together. They even became what might be called friends - before Erol's sadism was given free rein with the Baron's power, and Torn got a stick up his ass. But friendship turned to rivalry which in turn became ugly as Torn was promoted ahead of Erol. Eventually the Baron decided Torn had too much moral fiber, and scouted out a replacement. Erol seemed to be what he was looking for, with only one snag - Torn was still alive. Torn was supposed to die in the Dead Town Massacre, but in an odd fit of sentimentality, Erol pulled Torn from the area just before the Shield Wall doors closed. Later that same day, after Torn publicly cussed out Praxis, Erol slit his throat and dumped him in the slums. Erol didn't do a thorough job of it, however. The Shadow found and healed Torn, who then joined the Underground. His voice, however, was ruined. Although Erol has fought Torn, he has never come out completely on top in the sparring arena, though he did manage to leave a scar on Torn's left cheek. He can't beat him in a fair fight, but he can fuck him up in the process of losing. Erol himself isn't 100% certain why he spared Torn's life, and then did it again by not slitting his throat properly. (Erol knows how to cut a throat.) Sometimes he thinks he knows, and gloats over the fact that he could have killed him but showed mercy - to Erol, it's the worst thing you could possibly do. Other times he doesn't, and it's a thorn in his side. =Relationships= Akagi (+): The boy is something of a protege. Erol believes he has high potential, with some discipline and training. He's also willing to trade sex for the privilege of hand-to-hand training, and Erol appreciates a willing young body. [[Baijznyherglert'allalax Sempotyllallalligrfturg|'B']]: That language machine is pretty useful. [[Baron Praxis|'Baron Praxis']]' (++++)': The Baron is the one man in Haven City who Erol actually respected (and feared). Erol's happy to have his chain of command and solid ally back, but he's forgotten how much work it is staying on his toes around this man! Even though the Baron's orders not to fight (even in self-defense, seeing as how he's entirely too capable of manipulating that in his favor) are slowly driving him insane, Erol's loyalty is as absolute and fanatical as one could wish. It's just his self-control that's in question. Batou (-----): Look, you just... stay over there. And we'll be fine. Christine (+++++): She started off as just a little fun; a perfect, naïve little girl who fell for Erol's every trick. Then somewhere along the line he got attached. He doesn't "love" her, of course - if he had to, he'd drop her like a hot rock with barely a glance back. But he likes the attention; genuine affection is something that's quite foreign to him... unfortunately for her, Erol HAS fallen head-over-heels for Razer, so she doesn't corner the market on that anymore. Poor Christine. [[Haine Rammsteiner|'Haine']]: Cranky-pants wet blanket. Herz: Makes a damn good victim. Isabella dela Vega: There's something interesting going on here. Erol recognizes her tone as someone who's used to holding power, so he's keeping her in mind as a potential resource. Chances are nothing will ever come of it, but Erol knows enough to make back-up plans where he can. Jak (-----): The former eco experiment gets under his skin now and then, but for the most part Erol likes to do the poking. He loves messing around with Jak to see how deep his psychological hooks go, or just for amusement value... even if it results in getting mauled. Erol's quite cocky about the fact he had a hand in making Jak (i.e. Mar) his abilities, and will boast about it if given half the chance - in the same breath as he's deriding him for being an Eco Freak. Kage (++++): The First Mate speaks Erol's language, but more, he knows the way around the boat and around Redd. He wrangled the Dexter incident so they got off without punishment, and his lead in this put Kage in the spot of "superior officer" at least for a few hours. Seeing Kage being tortured by Redd made Erol surprisingly angry, for someone who's incapable of genuine empathy. Also, he would ride rode that like he stole it. Lily: Because Even cared about her, Erol will look after her. This extends pretty much to making sure she's still breathing. And ensuring she is not defeated by doorknobs. ... All right, and giving her a cuddle when no one else is looking SHUT UP. Motoko Kusanagi (----): Her ability to command Batou perplexes and frustrates Erol. He's not quite so unnerved by her as he is by Batou, but it's a slim margin. His one reassurance is that Batou doesn't remember his captivity, and so they can't get into his head... However, she IS military, so he will ally with her on a tentative basis if they have a common goal. Thus, sharing intel with her post-mutiny. The enemy of my enemy may not be my friend, but may have a common interest... Razer (+ >9000): As mentioned above, Erol is head-over-heels for him. He's arrogant, a top-notch racer, vicious and self-centered. There are many difference between them to be sure - not all of them physical - but that just makes things interesting. Erol doesn't know all the facts about the mob lieutenant but they understand each other. He trusts him implicitly - as much as he trusts himself - and would put himself on the line for Razer without a second's thought. Remy (...): The source of their animosity gone, he's found a bizarre common ground with the bartender on the basis of the definition of insanity and their mothers. He would still as soon slit his throat as give him the time of day, but they've come to a strange truce. [[Wei Meifeng Al-Mekto|'Wei Meifeng']]: He can't seem to aggravate her and she doesn't seem interested in him otherwise, so she's pretty much off the radar. Zelda (?!): Erol hates few things as much as having a prize whipped out from under his nose. In Zelda's case, not only did she slip away from his hooks just when things were getting good, but she proved to have been holding back on him the entire time by consorting with Jak. Her ability to decieve perplexed and infuriated him. Now, she's in a very dangerous position - he doesn't trust her in the slightest, has plenty of motivation to do her harm, and conversely feels a lingering attraction/fascination for her. He's also learned quite a bit about her vulnerable points from the time spent attempting to seduce her. Zelda, be very, very careful. = Elegante Storyline = Oh my god Erol's been here a long time 2008 September: Incoming * 28th // Arrival * 29th // Timeline Shock ** 2 // Discovering Jak's growth spurt October: Glaukir's Deal, The Lucy Incident * 1st // Even & Lily: "Professional" interest * 4th // Sexual orientation slurs ahoy (OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE) ** 2 // Lucy's challenge * 5th // Erol comes after Lucian, Nihiro saves the day * 7th // Erol finds Razer after the Ears Incident Blind/Deaf Event * 8th // Too many targets ** 2 // Fight with River Glaukir's Deal * 12th // Glaukir heals Erol's arm ** 2 // Erol, Jak and Torn fight (VIOLENCE) * 13th // Glaukir heals Erol * 17th // The deal is made The Lucy Incident * 19th // Erol rapes Lucy (SEX+VIOLENCE) ** 2 // Glaukir renegotiates ** 3 // Erol fights with Nihiro ** 4 // Redd punishes Erol (VIOLENCE/TORTURE) * 20th // Erol wakes up in the brig ** 2 // Christine asks him to stop hurting people * 21st // Christine wants to visit Erol ** 2 // Unfinished visit log * 22nd // Erol gets out of the brig ** 2 // Substitute victims * 23rd // Erol and Cadence meet in person ** 2 // Erol and Christine discuss religion ** 3 // A visit to the costume shop * 25th // Erol and Christine discuss Erik Pyramid Head Event * 29th // Erol discovers Christine's body ** 2 // Erol pursues and attacks Pyramid Head (VIOLENCE/DEATH) November: Glaukir Rangers, Pirate Event I * 1st // Erol tracks down Yonekuni for his mask * 4th // Sparring with Batou * 5th // A little talk with Daxter * 6th // Erol turns off the heat to Yonekuni's room ** 2 // Heat's off Go Go Glaukir Rangers * 7th // Erol is captured in a joint effort by Jak, Daxter, Capris, Remy and Batou * 8th // Neighbors with Batou * 13th // "Walkies" ** 2 // Erol is injured in Carnival * 19th // Jak, Daxter, Capris & Remy visit * 28th // Subaru, Christine and Cadence track Erol down and bust him out Pirate Event I * 29th // Erol has his gun and can't use it December: Quality Time With Christine, Masquerade * 3rd // Batou visits * 8th // Christine questions Torn about Erol ** 2 // Christine questions Erol, then runs out when he tells her he tortured Glaukir ** 3 // Christine apologizes for a perfectly normal, healthy reaction; Erol tells her Everything *13th // Erol falls sick (boat-wide phenomenon) *15th // Erol and Akagi flip a coin **2 // Erol exacts his prize (SEX/SHOTA) * 18th // Erol races, catches and beats up Vin (VIOLENCE) *22nd // Erol and Mouse fight; Bob intervenes Masquerade Event * 20th // Erol discusses the Seal of Mar with Jak ** 2 // Short log with Christine ** 3 // Erol harasses Mnemosyne ** 4 // Erol and Even discuss staying sharp ** 5 // Erol seduces Christine *23rd // Erol and Belle fight **2 // Post-fight sexy times * 26th // Christine's Xmas Present (Rated R // SEX) * 29th // Erol warns Christine about Dexter 2009 January: Killing Remy, Isle Des Emeraudes *1st // Erol tells the entire boat what happened in prison. *7th // Erol pulls Akagi's butt out of Carnival. **2 // Even attacks Remy; Erol catches & kills Remy after he escapes *10th // A deal with Ace *11th // Erol investigates Tachikoma *19th // Erol and Celeste compare notes on Dexter *16th: Erol fights Capris *27th // Erol helps Even and Kage take revenge on Dexter (VIOLENCE/TORTURE) **2 // Erol "disciplines" Chase Island Event * 31st // Erol accosts Sheik; Tachikoma interrupts (unfinished) February: Xamira, Commander Torn *1st // Erol stabs Link, slashes Jak *3rd // Erol winds up on Exile Island with Karis **2 // Christine uses a love potion on Erol (effects temporary, thank Mar) * 8th // Erol and Celeste screw (MISOGYNY & SEX) * 16th // Batou and Motoko Kusanagi toy with Erol Xamira *17th // Erol and Even find Lily's body *22nd // Christine encounters Xamira; Erol performs a mercy kill **2 // Erol calls out Xamira, leads her to Torn's ambush **3 // Torn performs a mercy kill (DEATH) Demotion Plot *28th // Torn and Capris ambush Erol. Erol comes out of it with a demotion (complete with Krimzon Guard oath of fealty to Torn) and the word "Captain" carved into his chest in Precurian (VIOLENCE/TORTURE) ** 2 // Christine helps Erol back to her room March: Domestic Violence, Handcuff Event 4th Wall Event *8th // 4th Wall Nonsense **2 // Fun with Erol's future/AU daughter Caroline, and the Phantom of the Opera Domestic Violence Plot *11th // Erol finds out about the love potion... the results aren't pretty. (MISOGYNY/VIOLENCE) **2 // Christine attempts to apologize; news spreads across the boat; Erol is a dick *15th // Kusanagi and Batou discuss current events *16th // Erol taunts Verg about his lack of knowledge regarding humans *17th // Torn and Erol go drinking on St. Patrick's day (hey, all the round-ears are doing it) *21st // Celeste and Erol get reacquainted (mild violence) Handcuff Event *24th // Chained to Major Kusanagi **2 // Making trouble with Jak. **3 // Kusanagi is not Erol's babysitter *25th // Welcome back, Even **2 // A nudge from Torn. (No really, Kusanagi is not Erol's babysitter.) *28th // Remy has now had sex with Erol by proxy *29th // Story time with Christine *30th // Erol taunts Ed into a fight. Ed loses. (mild violence) *31st // Erol drags Akagi to learn Common from B's machine April: Pirate Event II, Buddy Time Pirate Event II: ReDeads *4th // Guns are the best thing ever... **2 // Until they jam. Kusanagi/Batou/Erol plot. *5th // You'll have to speak to my commanding officer *6th // Close quarters with Torn *17th // Double Date - Erol, Christine, Ace & Russell (unfinished) *24th // Bored and high-maintenance **2 // Buddy Time with Guy **3 // Buddy Time fallout (beating up Chase - unfinished) *29th // Ace crosses the line May: Mutiny *8th // KG Discipline *11th // Christine checks up on her boyfriend *24th // Calling out Ace on breaking the deal. **2 // I miss zoomers baaaw **3 // Erol & Akagi trick Eon into jumping off the boat *25th // Torn's missing (duck & cover) *26th // Taunting Eon **2 // Celebrating Torn's disappearance *27th // Heating up with Greed *29th // Christine breaks her ankle **2 // What do you mean Zeke got there first B| Mutiny Event *1 // One-track mind *2 // Red herrings / Mr. Erol, who am I? *3 // Torture is okay - if ''it's not on someone Erol likes. *4 // Petty vandalism. *5 // Conversation with a fish. June: Epic Punishment *1st // Sharing intel *2nd // Messing with the newbies (Renna) *5th // Fight with Jak. Jak wins. *8th // Punishment for fighting with Jak *10th // Harassing Richezza *15th // Stalking Zelda *16th // More newbie taunting (Sonj) *19th // Fight with Kage; First Mate wants the balisong *22nd // Erol is highly annoyed by Lucien Duong **2 // Looking after Akagi *23rd // More stalking Zelda *29th // Lily you will not be defeated by a doorknob. B| July: Baby Event, Praxis Arrives *2nd // Wade 'kidnapped' Lily? Break him, girl. **2 // Teaching Lily kill points *3rd // PRAXIS ARRIVES *4th // Hey, more newbies! Messing with Mikaela this time **2 // Y'all are quiet. Threads with Greed, Zelda, Remy, Christine and Mikaela. *5th // Talk of soldiers with Zelda. **2 // At this point Kusanagi decides to warn Zelda about Erol. * 7th // Meeting Frenzy *9th // Oh my god another Zelda thread *13th // This is where Praxis beats up Erol (only the lead-up is logged, violence left to imagination) *14th // Discussing Akagi's injuries, whether he should kill himself or risk AMU *15th // Meeting Ocelot *16th // Who the hell is Sheik?? 'Baby Event' *17th // Babies what *19th // Herz warns Shilo (Christine's event partner) about Erol. Erol is not amused. **2 // Erol visits Christine, who gets an eyeful of the Baron's punishment. **3 // Erol tracks down Herz (VIOLENCE/adultcomm) **4 // Kusanagi locates Erol's victim & calls him out on it '''Erol's New Orders' *22nd // For the record, Erol gets off without a punishment. He's learned to manipulate the system pretty damn well. **2 // But, that won't save him from Praxis. ;A; *23rd // Jak comes for Erol, who won't fight back. Link saves the day! **2 // Oh dear was that broadcast to the entire ship? **3 // The Baron's PR. *25th // Christine tracks Erol down after his rather public mauling. **2 // Erol learns about Jak & Zelda. Uh-oh. *26th // Frenzy inserts a program into Erol's comm that will enable him to make unhackable entries. This can't end well. **2 // Link looks after Erol. A discussion about ethics. *27th // Hello Sora you sound young and impressionable. **2 // Things go downhill with Zelda. Erol starts to show his teeth. **3 // Erol does not like being sedated, Link. Gdmit. More ethics. (Accidental post) August: Shayn & Asad *2nd // O HAY IS THAT SHEIK Shayn & Asad Event, aka Amateur Hour *11th // Cussing out civilians for not acting like trained soldiers. Notable threads with Remy, Kate and Lily. **2 // Erol does seem to suspect Shayn. **3 // Chiming in on Kage's side with Lily. *12th // Erol reads ahead from the Major's lesson plan. *13th // Hey Zelda, heard you died... this yours? *15th // Engaged?? *23rd // Reading Sheik the riot act for letting Zelda die. *24th // Organizing a counter-assault with Lily **2 // Praise for a fallen scout **3 // Networking Catpaw **4 // Networking Moth **5 // Now it's personal **6 // Hey, another scout **7 // Networking The Arbiter **8 // Networking the cybor- nevermind. **9 // Meeting with Remy *25th // Killing with The Arbiter **2 // On the line for the Baron **3 // Herding cats (Main log) ***3.1 // Wrong time to wave your ego, Midna. ***3.2 // Being Lily's stepfather. ***3.3 // His first duty is to the Baron. Screw you guys. ***3.4 // Screw you too, Remy. *26th // Praise for Lily **2 // Everyone else is out of luck. *29th // Hi Ashelin. September: Age Change Elegante's 1st Year! *9th // Age Change **2 // Mar (baby Jak) & Zelda *14th // Date with Zelda **2 // Razer v2 **3 // Hitting it off (SEX) *16th // 4th wall day Then Mana went on hiatus for like a month. :/ October: Honeymoon *18th // Frog-time with Kage **2 // Sparring with the Arbiter (busy day, that) *19th // Razer makes Erol an offer he can just... ''barely... ''refuse. *20th // On orders from Praxis, Erol fucks with Jak. *25th // Breaking the news on homeworlds. November: CRASH *2nd // RACING RACING RACING *7th // Too much of a good thing *16th // Putting on a show Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active